


Victoria's Revenge

by CatherineS



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-02-01
Updated: 1996-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/pseuds/CatherineS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria returns to make Ray suffer and reclaim Benny.</p>
<p>Previously published in the fanzine, Two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria's Revenge

 

She stood there, in the shadows, watching them. This was not the first time but it would be the last. For several weeks she had followed Fraser and most of his off-work time was spent with his friend. Today, once again, the Chicago detective had been there to pick him up after work. Much later, as usual, they had arrived at Fraser's apartment. Vecchio rarely went in, simply leaning across the car for a few parting words and a brief pat before speeding off. She had followed him a few times. He always went home. She remembered that house, a good size, attractively furnished, the room with Fraser's picture. Her fists clenched. He was hers and no one else's, particularly not Vecchio's sister's. But there was no other woman in his life, she was sure of that. There was only Ray Vecchio and with him out of the way, there would be no misplaced loyalty, no reason for Fraser to stay. They could leave together, start over.  
Eyes glittering, she stared at Fraser as he leaned against the car, sharing a few last words. His expression was bright, animated, as if he were teasing his companion. Her anger intensified. That smile should be for her, not for anyone else and certainly not for Vecchio! That man had shot him, his supposed best friend! If it wasn't for him, they would have both been on that train together. But now Fraser was smiling at him, eyes sparkling as he shook his head. No!  
She shifted, turning her attention, the focus of her rage, on the man in the car. She had never liked Vecchio and he had made his own feelings quite clear. What he had done, he had done for Ben, not for her. The closeness, the friendship, between them was a threat, Vecchio clearly protective and possessive of Fraser. Too possessive, she remembered his words, "Hurt him and I'll kill you." She also remembered how Fraser had left their bed to run after him, to apologize for being with her instead of him. She focused on the detective's face. His eyes were also bright, his mouth a wide smile that was only for Fraser. He would have to go. While he lived, she'd never be able to convince her love to leave. Vecchio would work against her, convince Fraser to stay in Chicago. Dead, he could be no threat. Fraser would need her, need comforting, and she would be there. A sharp thrill ran through her at the thought of the pain Vecchio's death would cause Fraser. An even greater pleasure, though, would be making Vecchio suffer. A slow death, a painful one, for costing her these months without Fraser.  
For several weeks she had considered the possibilities, watched them both for opportunities. She saw Fraser turn and enter the building, The Riviera pulled away from the curb. Vecchio was headed home and it was time to put her plans into operation. Time for Fraser to come back to her and for his friend to get what he deserved.

**********

 

Arguing with the basketball commentators as usual, Ray drove the by now very familiar route between his home and Fraser's place.  
"What're you talking about? He fouled him, come on!" He hated it when his team was losing. He should have been home, watching the game on tv, but he had agreed to help Fraser move some boxes for one of his neighbours and they had gone for a bite to eat after. He couldn't really complain, he liked spending time with Fraser, no matter how much he groused about it at times. Fraser was never boring and he had a quicker wit than he had originally thought. He'd even gotten used to the wolf.  
Distracted by his thoughts as he turned down another empty street, he failed to notice the car without headlights that was speeding along behind him. It flashed by and pulled in front of him before slamming its brakes on.  
"What the hell?" He slammed his own brakes on but not in time to prevent him from hitting the other car. Angrily, he jerked open his door. "Where'd you learn how to drive?"  
A woman was getting out of the car. She was slim with beautiful long curly hair. He felt some of his irritation dissipate but not all. The Riviera's front bumper was going to need work.  
"You all right? Why'd you stop like that?" Coming up behind her, he reached out a hand. She turned at his touch and he froze.  
"Victoria?" She smiled and reached out for his hand.  
"Hello, Ray."  
He grabbed her arm. "You're under arrest."  
He felt a sharp pricking against his wrist. "What the..." He let go of her wrist, grabbing at his own while he kept an eye on her. There was a smile on her face. He checked his wrist, a drop of blood was welling to the surface. Shocked, he stared down at her. She merely laughed.  
"Don't worry. It's won't kill you. That would be too easy." Dizzy, he felt distinctly dizzy, putting his hand on the car for support. She moved closer, arms sliding round him in a parody of a lovers' embrace. His vision was getting cloudy, ears roaring, the buzz not quite drowning out her words.  
"You told me you'd kill me if I hurt him." She paused, one hand slipping up to his face, a fingernail scraping along his cheek. "But you're the one who shot him, kept him from me, from having what he wanted."  
"You'll never get away with this."  
"Won't I?" Ray was almost out on his feet, trembling uncontrollably, dizzier than he could ever remember being. He heard a car door open, felt himself pushed inside. His head banged against the door and that was the last thing he was aware of. He never heard Victoria slam the door behind him and get back into the driver's seat. And he never felt the car speed away as the Riviera sat forlornly in the street.

**********

 

Slowly rising toward consciousness, the first thing Ray noticed was that his arms ached. They ached and he felt sick. His knees didn't feel so great either. Cautiously, he opened his eyes, blinking at the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was bare except for a table and chairs. The walls were a dirty white and there was a window. He craned his head round despite the dizziness it caused, but the blinds were drawn. Confused, it soon rushed back to him. Victoria!  
He let his head rest against the warm surface he had woken against. It was a concrete pillar, rising in one corner of the room. His wrists were handcuffed together around it and he was kneeling.  
"Wonderful," he sighed. "The trouble you get me into, Benny." There was no way he could free himself, even if he could, his gun was gone and he doubted Victoria would be unarmed. But why was she doing this? A sudden chill struck him. Benny! Was she going after him too?  
"You're not going to hurt him," he muttered to himself, struggling to clamber to his feet. Leaning into the pillar for support, he managed to get his feet under himself and levered himself up. He felt like cheering but he ached too much. It was dark in the room, day or night? Had he been missed yet? Victoria was good. She wouldn't have left any clues to his whereabouts behind. Even Fraser needed some clues. So he was on his own.  
He was getting thirsty. Where the hell was Victoria? She brought him here, she could at least have the decency to keep him company. He chuckled slightly to himself. He'd be happy for even Diefenbaker's company right now. Anything to relieve the silence and monotony of the room. It was starting to close in on him, especially being bound. He'd hated that confined feeling ever since he was a kid. He shivered.  
Suddenly, painfully bright lights flashed on. His eyes narrowed to slits. It was Victoria, carrying a small case.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
"Don't worry bout me, just hanging round." What was she up to?  
"How are you feeling?"  
"You're concern's touching." Her hand brushed his cheek and he flinched away. Fingers tangled into his hair, yanking his head back hard.  
She shook her head. "I don't know how Ben stands you." She let him go sharply, banging his head against the rough concrete. He could feel the stinging scrape it left on his forehead.  
"You're crazy! Why are you doing this?" There was something about her, obsessive, making the hair on the back of his neck rise. Her hand was on his neck now, he couldn't see her, and she was stroking gently. Apprehension filled him.  
"I should think that was obvious. You kept him from me. I want him back and, to be safe, you dead." She was crazy. How was he going to get out of this?  
"Killing me isn't going to exactly endear you to Benny."  
"He won't know I killed you. When they find your body, the police will assume it was a Mafia killing, a revenge killing. They'll be right in a way."  
"Benny'll be looking for me."

"I know." She whispered, her hand slipping around his throat, squeezing and releasing, making Ray's heart race. "He'll look and look and blame himself when he can't find you. When they do find you, he'll see what was done to you and won't be able to forgive himself for not being able to stop it. And I'll be there to comfort him." She pressed hard, right over the jugular, until his vision darkened and then she let up. His voice came out a rough whisper.  
"You must really hate him, to hurt him like that." He could imagine how anguished Benny would feel. He knew how he would feel in Benny's place.  
"Love and hate, that about covers it. I want him to hurt as much as I have, almost as much as you will." Ray shifted his weight uneasily.  
"Oh, does it bother you to think about what I'm going to do?" She walked around him like a predator stalking its prey. "Or is it the wondering, the not knowing?"  
Ray could feel the sweat springing out across his back, his chest. He didn't like this. He definitely didn't like this.  
"I'm going to make you suffer, Vecchio." Her voice was almost conversational. "I'm going to whip you until you bleed, until you beg me to stop." At his continued silence. her amused smile turned to a frown. "Perhaps that kind of pain doesn't frighten you. There is always the knife." Her fingers traced over his eyelids, his chest, his crotch. His entire body went rigid, trying to pull away though his bonds wouldn't allow it. She saw his instinctive reaction and laughed. "Not quite so strong after all. I'm going to enjoy breaking you."  
"Not in your lifetime." Ray replied, a world of significance that Victoria would never know in his words. A stinging slap found the back of his head, smacking his skull into the pillar once more. This time he felt a trickle of blood.  
"You'll wish for the end of yours!"

**********

Fraser waited for half and hour after his shift but Ray never showed up. Assuming that work had kept Ray away, he walked home and fed Diefenbaker. Hours later, there was still no sign of Ray and Fraser was getting a bad feeling about it.  
"What's the problem, son?"  
"Dad!" Fraser spun round. He hated it when his father crept up on him like that. "What are you doing here?"  
"You're worried, Ben. I thought I might be able to help." He stepped closer and Fraser rubbed at his eyes. He didn't need this distraction now. He walked to the window. The sun was down and the stars were out, shining brightly in the dark sky.  
"Ray hasn't shown up yet."  
"Go, call him. He could still be at work."  
"I don't want him to feel like I'm checking up on him." He responded defensively.  
"Trust your feelings, your instincts, son. I told you that long ago. What do they tell you?" Fraser paused, staring out the window at the night sky.

"That he's in some kind of trouble." Making up his mind, he grabbed a light jacket and headed out, Dief at his side.  
"Thank you, Dad."  
"Just find him, son."

Reaching the phonebooth at the corner, Fraser called in to the station.  
"Elaine?"  
"Is that you Fraser?"  
"Yes, Elaine. Is Ray there?"  
"No, he didn't come in today. I assumed he was off on a case. Have you checked at home?"  
"I'll do that. Thank you, Elaine."  
"You're welcome."  
Absently, Fraser reached down to scratch behind Dief's ears.  
"Let's go." He hailed a taxi. Ray was probably at home but if he hadn't called in he might be sick. Or in trouble, a little voice whispered insistently.  
Fifteen minutes later, he was knocking at the front door of Ray's home.  
"Fraser! Come in."  
"Hello, Mrs. Vecchio. How are you?" He followed her inside, turning, hat in his hands as she closed the door.  
"I'm fine." She paused and then asked worriedly. "Have you seen Raymondo?" Fraser's chest tightened.  
"No, Mrs. Vecchio. I came to see if Ray was here. He was supposed to meet me today after work."  
"He didn't come home last night." She blushed slightly. "He's stayed out all night before but he usually lets me know before or calls to tell me."  
"And he hasn't called?"  
"No." Her hands were tightly clasped, Fraser could almost feel her fear. He took her hands. "I'm sure he's fine. I'll have him call as soon as I find him."  
She smiled up at him. "You're a good friend to Raymondo. I know he can be difficult. It's been hard for him. He and Poppa didn't get along and then Poppa died." She sniffed and Fraser pulled her into his arms.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Mrs. Vecchio. We could be overreacting. He may be too busy to call or may have forgotten. I'll check back with the station."  
She nodded, pulling a handkerchief out to dry her eyes. Dief was leaning against her legs. Suddenly, Fraser wondered.  
"May I see Ray's room? He might have left something that would tell me what he was working on."

"Of course." She pulled back a bit. "But he never brought work things home." She walked upstairs with him but let him go into Ray's room alone, heading for the bathroom herself. Fraser let himself in and slowly walked around the room, Dief sniffing at his heels. There were few childhood mementos, a basketball in the corner and an old baseball glove on a table. The bed was large, a king, with a blue duvet. It was neatly made up as if he never slept in it. No work papers on the desk, he opened the drawers but there was nothing obvious there either. He paused at the dresser. Nothing surprising, a few pieces of gold jewelry, cologne, and a picture frame. It was the picture that arrested his attention. It was of the two of them. They had been joking around after dinner one night and Francesca had been taking photos. This must have been one of them. Exhausted after an impromptu race around the backyard with Dief, they had collapsed onto the ground, Ray's head resting on his shoulder. Ray's eyes were closed, a contented smile on his face while his own eyes were open and he was smiling affectionately at his friend. The painful tension in his chest was building again and he suddenly sat down on the bed. Dief jumped up beside him with a concerned whine. He stroked the soft white fur.  
"What if he's dead, Dief?" He felt the painful sting of tears behind his eyes. Ray was more than a friend. He'd stood by him so many times, even over Victoria. Mortaged his house to raise bail for him and never once complained. At least not about the important things, not unless he was really upset. After the shooting, he'd been a strange mix of guilt and anger. Always visiting, wanting to help and so clearly hurting when there was nothing he could do. Ray was closer to him than anyone else was, cared more for him than anyone else did. He had to find out what had happened to him. He turned away from the picture. He'd go back to the station. If the Captain didn't know what Ray had been up to, someone had to. Or Ray might have left some notes at his desk. He wasn't going to give up on him. He went downstairs. Ray's mother was hovering near the hall phone.  
"I'm going down to the station. I'll call you as soon as I find out anything."  
"Thank you, Benny." She gave him a hug and he returned it tightly. She didn't realize that he needed the reassurance as much as she did. he pulled back and kissed her cheek.  
"Come on, Dief."

**********

Ray knelt, leaning into the post to ease his aching knees. He was cold, Victoria having cut off his shirt before proceding to ignore him. He watched nervously as she stood by the table. He couldn't see what she was doing but he was sure he wouldn't like it. He shifted and she turned round, walking over to him. He struggled to his feet, eyes widening as he saw the riding crop in her hands.  
"I thought you might find this amusing." She held the crop up before his face, running the tip along his cheek and down the smooth column of his throat. Determined not to flinch, he stared back into her eyes as she drew the crop away.  
"It doesn't amuse you? Too bad."  
The suddenness of the blow was a tremendous shock, the pain radiating across his back in waves. His hands clenched into fists as the blows started to rain down.  
"This is exactly what you deserve for keeping us apart." She hissed, a particularly hard blow hitting at a different angle. He felt the fiery pain and a new duller throbbing, a hot stickiness.

"You're bleeding." The blows stopped and he felt her fingers probing, exploring the welts. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes against this new agony as sweat beaded his skin. He hoped Benny would either come soon or not at all. He didn't want his friend to find him the way she obviously intended leave him.  
"Look at me." A hand seized his hair, jerking his head back at a painful angle. He opened his eyes. Victoria was grinning at him, hair tumbling wildly around her, blood on one hand. She reached for his face, smearing his own blood across his lips. He tried to jerk his head away but she only laughed, moving back behind him.  
"So tough and strong," she sneered, bringing the crop down again. "No wonder Ben cares about you. But what if he knew how weak you really are?"  
Ray's head began to spin. The pain was incredible. He was bleeding freely now, the blood running down to his waist. Think about Benny, he told himself. He'd handle it, like he handled being stabbed, being shot. He'd never cried, never protested at the pain Ray knew he'd been feeling. But this hurt so much! He could hear himself gasping. Another blow, low across his back, forced him against the pillar. He moaned, trying to stifle it against his arm. Tears of pain were pooling, he could feel them, wet against his cheeks. His back was on fire!  
"Not even man enough to take your punishment quietly?" You're not worth Ben's time." She laughed. "Some cop! Captured by a woman and tied up like an animal."  
Ray closed his eyes, desperately trying to shut the pain out, to shut out her words. It was his fault. Stupid to let her take him, good for nothing.  
"Beg." His eyes flashed open. The blows paused. "Beg for it and I'll stop."  
"Not in your lifetime." He whispered through bloodstained lips. That was one thing he wouldn't do, never had done.  
"Ahhh!" Another blow and another, he rode the waves of pain, dizzy and nauseous. No way he would beg her for anything. Maybe he'd be lucky and she'd kill him in her enthusiasm.  
The blows stopped, the only sound his own harsh gasping breaths, very loud in his ears. Then he heard a splashing. He barely had time to recognize her words, "I understand salt water is good for cuts," before he screamed in agony. Waves and waves of pain flooding his body as water drenched his burning skin. All he knew was pain, the sound of his own screams. Then there was silence as blackness flooded his mind.  
Victoria smiled, wiping her hands on a towel. Vecchio was slumped on his knees, unconscious, back criss-crossed with bloody welts. Warmth coiled through her at the thought of what such a scene would do to Ben. When Vecchio woke up, she had more entertainment planned. He'd regret ever attempting to keep Fraser for himself.

**********

"Elaine, has anything been heard from Ray?" He hurried over to Elaine's desk. The Captain was heading toward her too and she waited until they were both there. But her eyes were on Fraser as she spoke.

"His car was found abandoned on a sidestreet. No sign of a struggle but the front bumper was dented and there were tire tracks as if he'd braked hard."  
"He'd never abandon the Riviera." Fraser said softly. "Someone must have stopped him."  
"Do you think..." The Captain started.  
"No." Fraser said firmly. "No. Where was the car found, Elaine?"  
"About six blocks from your apartment."  
"Last night he never went home. I spoke to Mrs. Vecchio." He looked up at them. "He left my place for his but he never got there." The phone rang and Elaine reached for it.  
"It's for you." She handed the phone to Fraser, a look of surprise on her face. She also pressed the tracing signal call button on the phone.  
"This is Constable Fraser." He heard harsh panting breaths.  
"Hello?" More panting and then there was a sharp whistling noise followed by a choked off scream. Ray! It could only be Ray. The scream was followed by a faint whimper that tore Fraser's heart. "Ray?" He whispered. He could hear faint laughter, a woman's voice. "Why are you doing this? Who are you?" More laughter and then the line went dead. He stood numbly, not hearing the voices clamouring for his attention.  
"Was it Ray? Who was it?" Elaine's touch on his arm brought him back to awareness.  
"Did you get a trace on it?"  
"I think so, give them a minute to figure it out." The Captain put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Was it Detective Vecchio?"  
"Someone has him, a woman, maybe others. It...sounded like a whip or crop." Fraser's skin was taut across his cheeks, his whole body tight with tension. "He...screamed." He watched Elaine turn away in horror. The Captain's hand squeezed before releasing.  
"We'll find him."  
The phone rang again and Elaine grabbed for it, listening intently and scribbling for a few minutes.  
"Ok, the call was made from a cell phone, Ray's phone. The transmission ended but the connection is still open. It can't be pin-pointed exactly but it has to be coming from within a range of a few blocks.  
Fraser looked at the address. He knew the area. "I'll go."  
"I'll send Huey and Louie as well. Take a squad car. Go on."  
"Dief." he hadn't needed to call. Diefenbaker was already ahead of him.

**********

 

Victoria smiled as she set the phone down and returned to her contemplation of her captive. Ray glared back at her, eyes hazed with pain. He knew what she had done, hadn't wanted to cry out. Should have been able to stop himself. She must really hate Benny too, to make him listen to it. Gaze falling on the phone, he noticed that she hadn't disconnected it, only terminated the call. A surge of hope flared. They could track it, find him. He stiffened as a hand painfully caressed his welted back.  
"You have such nice skin. Pity to ruin it."  
"Should've thought of that before," he rasped out, throat raw from screaming.  
"I wonder if Ben ever thought of it?" Suddenly Ray felt as if his heart would burst, it was pounding so hard.  
"Of ruining my skin? Doubt it, Benny's not the jealous type."  
"Of enjoying it." Her hand was on his undamaged chest now, stroking through the hair. "He doesn't have this." She tugged hard, a sharp stinging pain.  
"I know." She met his calm gaze and whatever she saw, she was furious.  
"This is why you wouldn't let him go. You wanted him for yourself!" Furious, she reached out, grabbing his gold chain before he could say anything. Was it true? Did he need Benny that much? Like that? The chain tightened, digging into his throat. He was running out of air.  
"Admit it! You wanted him yourself." Victoria hovered on the edge of his hazy vision, an avenging blur. He pulled at his bonds, gasping for breath. "Tell me or I'll kill him too." Too much, to know Benny would go through this too.  
"Yes," he whispered faintly, choked out past the chain. "Yes." He loved Benny, feared him, feared losing him. Under the circumstances though, it mattered little. He wouldn't likely live to see him again. Ray was surprised at the pain of that, worse than the pain of Victoria's hands. The chain tightened a fraction more then fell away, leaving him gasping after a breath.  
"So you wanted more than his friendship." Victoria mused. Ray leaned his forehead against the pillar. She turned to the table, returning with a short, sharp knife. "Why should he have wanted you?" The knife blade caressed his collarbones, tracing up to his face, his eyes. They closed, Ray resigned to what would happen. There was nothing he could do now to stop her. He felt the prick of the knife beneath one eye and a sharp pain. His eyes flew open, confronted by her cruel smile. He could feel the throbbing pain of it, the hot wetness of blood dripping. Her hand stroked his chest, followed by the knife's sharp blade. More pain blossomed and he bit his lower lip. Her hand slipped down to his crotch, cupping his sex. For the first time, he really began to struggle, fear overriding everything. Not that! The knife slipped against his pants, cutting away the button at the waist. He tried to arch his body away, to squirm out of her reach but it was useless. There was a quick cut just below his navel and he gave a sharp cry.  
"Ray!" His head turned to the door as he saw, with a mix of fear and confusion, Fraser standing there.  
"Benny!"

**********

 

Fraser stared in shock. Ray looked terrible, bound and bleeding, skin a shocky white. but even more shocking was the figure beside him.  
"Victoria?" He took a step forward, part of his attention on her, the other part focused on his friend. Ray's eyes were open, pain-filled. He was gasping for breath, each movement accompanied by another flash of pain across his face. Fraser moved toward them as Victoria pulled away from Ray.  
"How could you do this?" Furious, he turned his attention to her. How could she have done this to Ray? To anyone? His back was covered in welts, purple with bruises, one side of his face bloody from a cut under his eye. "Why, Victoria?" He reached out for Ray, jerking back when she gripped his arm, slipping between him and Ray.  
"For us. For me. There's nothing to hold you here once he's dead, no one who's seen me but you."  
"He's my friend!"  
"Tell her, Benny. Wouldn't listen to me." He stared at Ray. Alive, he'd found him alive.  
"You should never have come back." All the love he had felt for her once, there was nothing now. "There's only one person in this room that I care about and I'm taking him with me." His heart screamed at him. She was still beautiful, still Victoria, but she had never really been the woman he loved, he saw that now. Dief growled by the door and he sharply remembered another time she had tried to kill.  
Pushing past her, he knelt by Ray's side. "How bad is it?"  
"What do you think?" He flinched as Fraser held his head still, looking into his eyes. So soft, they were too dilated, he had lost too much blood. Fraser wanted to tear the bonds from Ray and hold him in his arms, protect him.  
"Benny!" Fraser turned and grabbed for Victoria as she slashed at him with a knife.  
"Bastard! You never cared about me." Fire lanced his arm but he managed to grab her, slamming her into the wall and wrenching the knife away. "I wish you'd died when he shot you!" She kicked at his knee and he stumbled. Racing past, she darted out of the room. Dief turned to follow with a snarl.  
"No Diefenbaker. Stay with Ray." He brushed his fingers against the pale skin. "I'll be back soon."  
Racing out the door, he rushed down the stairs and into the street. No sign but the car parked outside with the dented bumper was gone. Running back up the stairs, he went straight to Ray, picking up his phone along the way.  
"Elaine? I've found Ray. Victoria. Yes. Driving a white Ford with license number 856110. Send an ambulance for Ray. Yes, he'll be all right. Thank you, Elaine." Would he be all right?  
"Where are the keys, Ray?"  
"Right pocket." Fraser slipped his hand inside, fishing out the keys and unlocking the cuffs. Gently, he urged Ray away from the pillar. His face was contorted with pain and Fraser tried to relieve some of it, gently massaging his arms, trying to get the blood flowing. Ray's head leaned sideways against the concrete.  
"She got away didn't she?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry, Ray." He received a faint smile in response to that.

"So am I." The soft brown eyes closed and Fraser's attention travelled along his friend's body. There was a small wound near his navel, nothing serious, and his cheek. The long neck was tilted back and Fraser saw the bruising on his neck. Ray's chain? He reached out to touch but Ray flinched.  
"Leave it." Unaware of the anguish filling his own features, he stared at Ray's ravaged ones. He glanced away. Where was the ambulance?  
"Benny?" Dark eyes were looking at him again, tentative fingers brushed against his hand. "I don't feel so good."  
"Ray!" His face had gone a shocking white and suddenly he was trembling violently. Fraser reached for him, letting him lean into his chest, his own arms resting on Ray's hips. He could hear the siren now. Dief sat beside Ray and licked at one chafed wrist.  
"S'bad as you, tasting everything." Ray chuckled weakly then slumped. Fraser's fingers pressed to his neck. He sighed, pulse still fine if too rapid. The siren stopped and he waited for the crew to arrive, one hand on Ray's hip, the other cradling his head.

**********

Drifting on the edge of awareness, Ray could hear the quiet beep of a heart monitor. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around him. He was lying in a hospital bed, I.V. in his arm. No sign of...  
"Hello, Ray." He'd been over by the window. Ray watched him come closer, standing beside the bed. He looked pale, dark circles under his eyes.  
"Hey, Benny." What could he say? He started to cough and Fraser reached for a glass, bringing the straw to his lips. It was cool and soothing. How long had he gone without drinking anything?  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome, Ray." Fraser took the glass away and stared down at him. He shifted a little, uncomfortable under the scrutiny and winced at the pain in his back.  
"Stay still, Ray." A hand pressed lightly against his shoulder. "Your back isn't a pretty sight."  
Ray flushed, remembering with sudden clarity exactly how Fraser had found him, the state he'd been in. He turned away, pressing his cheek into the pillow.  
"I'm so sorry." Fraser's voice was a soft whisper. A cool hand pressed against Ray's hot cheek.  
"Don't, Benny." Ray looked up, shocked to see tears in Fraser's eyes. A struggling smile curved his friend's lips at his words, eyes seeking his.  
"You could have been killed because of me."  
"You made sure I wasn't." Fraser's too bright eyes closed and he leaned over, pressing his lips ever so gently to Ray's forehead. Ray let one of his hands clasp Fraser's.

"It was my fault, Benny, not yours. I fell for one of the oldest tricks like an amateur." He felt again the flash of fear and terrible helplessness he had experienced in that apartment. He was to blame, not Benny. There was no way he could have known.  
A knock on the door startled them both. Ray pulled his hand back and Fraser straightened up as the doctor walked in and picked up Ray's chart. Ignoring Fraser's presence, he smiled at his patient.  
"How are you feeling now, Mr. Vecchio?"  
"How would you be feeling with a tube in your arm and your back like this? I've been better."  
"Not surprising." The doctor noted. "How about your cheek?"  
Ray's hand automatically rose to the small white bandage under his eye. "A little sore, better than the rest of me." On the doctor's urging, he turned over, enduring an examination of his back.  
"Well, we'll keep you in overnight and let you go home tomorrow. The dressing on your back will have to be changed twice a day. Your family are waiting outside to see you." He looked pointedly at Fraser.  
"In five minutes." Ray needed to speak to Fraser first.  
"All right." Ray waited until the door was closed.  
"Benny, I need to ask you for something." Fraser sat on the chair beside him, hand on his arm. "Can I stay at your place for a couple of days?" Fraser sat silently for a moment so Ray rushed on. "My mother and the others will just fuss, Benny. It'll drive me crazy."  
"And you think I won't?"  
"Fuss or drive me crazy? Doesn't matter, you do it all the time." Ray said it with a smile, rewarded by one of Fraser's. The tension between them eased.  
"Yes, Ray. I'd be happy to have you stay with me." Benny's expression was so soft and affectionate, Ray wanted to hold him, knew he couldn't.  
"I'd better go, your family wants to see you."  
"You don't have to leave."  
"I should. I'll bring the Riviera around to pick you up tomorrow."  
"You've got it?"  
"It's at the station. I'll get it in the morning." He turned to go and Dief crawled out from under the bed.  
"Benny?" Fraser paused.  
"Yes, Ray."  
"Thanks." A very faint smile and the door closed. Ray had a minute or two of quiet before the door opened again.  
"Raymondo?"  
"Come on in, Ma." She hurried to his side, taking his face between her hands, kissing him. Tears were running down her face. "Ma, I'm okay, really." There was something oddly comforting about her, the smell of her perfume reminding him of when he was a child and would run to her. He kissed her cheek and she smiled through her tears, stroking his hair. His sisters and brother-in-law came in too and, surprisingly, it was Francesca who touched his arm.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said before." Though the others looked confused, Ray remembered exactly what she had said and when. He also knew now that some of his own anger had been fuelled by jealousy, his fear that Fraser would like her better. Childish but he had felt it all the same.  
"It's all right, Frannie. I know." He reached out a hand and she took it, pressing it to her cheek.  
"The doctor said you can come home tomorrow." Ray hesitated as she stroked his uninjured cheek. "What is it?"  
"Ma, I'm going to stay with Fraser for a few days. Taking care of me would be hard on you."  
"You're my son."  
"I know, Ma, that's not all. Benny's hurting too, he loved her once. I wanna be sure he's okay." She smiled at that.  
"He's a good friend, Raymondo."  
"Yeah."  
Another round of hugs and a promise to call everyday and they went noisily, leaving Ray with his turbulent thoughts. He and Benny needed this time, he was sure of it, to deal with everything. When Benny's lips had brushed his skin... He shivered. Victoria had been right on at least one count. He loved Benny. What that meant, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to find out and the only way was with Benny.  
Yawning, he tried to get comfortable. Finally settling on his side, he began to drift off, uncomfortable but too exhausted to care.

**********

Fraser watched Ray sink down onto the bed. The ride from the hospital and stopping off for groceries had apparently tired him out more than they had thought it would. Dief hopped up on the bed next to him and Ray absently stroked the silky fur. He looked thinner somehow, the bandaged back under the silk shirt giving way to spare muscle under tightly fitting pants.  
"Stop staring." Fraser flushed but Ray wasn't talking to him. He was looking at Dief.  
"What're you cooking, Benny?" floated back to him as he started to put dinner together.  
"Ravioli."  
"Really?" Fraser watched as Ray sat up. He looked tired but the pain lines of yesterday had mostly smoothed out.  
"Yes, Ray."  
"You ever made it before?"  
"Nope."  
"Oh great." Ray sighed and lay down again. A few minutes later, Fraser glanced over and he was asleep, curled on his side, one hand up against the damaged cheek. The bandage was gone, the couple of ugly stitches an unpleasant reminder.  
A half hour later, dinner was ready.  
"Ray." Fraser let his fingers rest on Ray's wrist, tapping lightly until the sleeper woke. "Dinner's ready." He walked over to fill Dief's bowl and was joined at the table by a drowsy looking Ray.  
"Smells good." Ray sniffed appreciatively and dug in. "Wonderful, tastes just like Ma's."

"It is your mother's, Ray."  
"It is?"  
"She dropped it off herself." Ray shook his head, a smile on his lips.  
They chatted for a while about work but mostly they just ate. Afterward Ray demanded to help with the dishes and then complained about being stiff.  
"Take a hot bath, Ray. You need to change the bandages anyway."  
"I'll need help to get them off." He warned.  
"I'll do it." Ray headed for the bathroom. Fraser watched him slip his shirt off and then went to help with his back. Carefully, he removed the coverings. It almost looked worse now, nasty raised stripes criss-crossing his back.  
"Pretty bad, huh?"  
"I'm sorry." Ray's head shot up, eyes angry.  
"Not your fault. Stop feeling guilty or I'll hit you." Fraser smiled at Ray's irritation.  
"Take your bath." He turned away as Ray's pants came off, fetching the pyjamas Mrs. Vecchio had also brought. When he returned, Ray was immersed, clearly enjoying the hot water. Fraser felt a faint stirring and clamped down on the urge. When Ray moved to get up, he held out a towel, wrapping Ray in it and carefully helping him to dry off. Ray took the pyjamas silently and they both headed for the bed where Ray sat down.  
"Creme and then the bandages."  
"Whatever you say, Benny." Fists clenched into the covers, back taut, Fraser could hardly miss the discomfort his ministrations caused. But when the last bandage was in place, Ray sighed. "Thanks."  
"You ready for bed?"  
"Yeah." Ray slid under the covers, flat on his stomach. Fraser slipped out of his own clothes and into his bed roll. Dief was already curled up under the table.  
"Night, Benny."  
"Goodnight, Ray." Fraser lay awake, staring at the ceiling until he heard light snoring. Then he turned, watching his companion until he too fell into a deep sleep.  
Hours later, he woke, hearing noises. Ray was twisting as if struggling against something.  
"Ray?"  
"No, not him. Don't!" Harsh gasps and more words brought Fraser to his feet. Ray was having a nightmare. "Benny!"  
"Ray, I'm here." Fraser sat beside him, reaching out to pull his friend into his arms.  
"Benny?" Ray's eyes were open now, full of fear.  
"I'm here." He held Ray as carefully as he could, pressing him to his bare chest. He could feel the panting breaths, the sweat-slicked skin. "You want to talk about it?" The dark head shook but, contradictory as always, Ray spoke.  
"Was Victoria." He paused but Fraser kept up his gentle massage of Ray's neck, feeling an increase in tension. "She had you, was gonna kill you for not going with her."  
"It didn't happen, Ray."

"I know that! Doesn't stop the images, does it?" There was anger in Ray's voice and behind it, fear. Fraser was stunned. "I'm sorry, Benny." Ray tried to pull away but Fraser held on tight. "Let me go."  
"I can't do that, Ray, ever." There, he'd said it. Ray was staring at him, surprise slowly replacing the fear and anger. "No one is going to make me leave you, Ray." A long-fingered hand touched his cheek.  
"You too?" A burst of pleasure shot through Fraser. Ray felt the same way.  
"Me too, Ray." He felt tears threaten to fall. "I need..." His voice dried up, unable to finish. The body in his arms squirmed to its knees.  
"Don't. I need you too. Sleep with me." Fraser smiled but shook his head. "I'll sleep better with you here." Ray was whining and Fraser never could refuse him when he had that look on his face. Urging Ray off his lap and onto the bed, he paused.  
"What?" Ray's face turned up to his and ever so gently he pressed his lips to Ray's. Softer than he expected, they parted under his, tongue darting out to trace the outline of Fraser's lips, flickering over his teeth. It was wonderful, sensuously pleasurable. When he finally pulled back Ray was smiling at him teasingly.  
"Just you wait."  
"Go to sleep, Ray." Fraser lay on his back as ray draped an arm over his chest, resting his head on Fraser's shoulder. They were both asleep within minutes.

**********

Bright light shining through the window finally woke Ray. Fraser, amazingly, was still sleeping beside him. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he simply enjoyed watching his friend sleep. He had always thought Fraser attractive. Short, thick, dark hair, smooth skin and a powerful build. He'd loved him as a friend, that had been easy. What would loving him as a lover be like? Last night's kiss had been incredible.  
He reached out, stroking his hand across Benny's chest. Skin smooth as silk over firm muscles. Ray was surprised by how attractive he found his friend's body. It would have been frightening if it hadn't felt so right, so good. His fingers brushed a nipple and he watched it stiffen under his teasing touch. He glanced up at Fraser's face, seeing a smile there.  
"How long have you been awake?" Ray asked.  
"Long enough." Came the answer, Fraser's hands pulling him over until he was laying on top of the other man.  
"Squishing you?"  
"Hardly." Fraser's hands roamed up his arms and into his hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. Long and luscious, hard and demanding, sweet and cajoling by turns, it left them both hard and panting.  
"Benny?" Ray's voice was soft, breath dampening Fraser's neck.

"Yes." Fraser's hands traced over his face, making him shiver with anticipation.  
"Love me." There he got it out. Fraser's eyes shone at the request but his expression was very serious.  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't. Never could." Ray kissed Fraser's temple, trailed little kisses down his throat that turned to hard biting ones. His hands slipped down, pushing off Benny's underwear, squirming as Benny helped him to remove his own. He dropped his mouth to Fraser's chest, nipping and licking at his nipples as they stiffened to hard peaks. Fraser moaned and Ray ground down, feeling the response, Fraser's cock rubbing against his own. Exquisite to feel Benny's skin next to his, Benny beneath him, thrusting up against him. Fraser's mouth was on his now, licking and exploring while hands stroked over his ass.  
"Yes." He moaned into Fraser's mouth as gentle fingers traced over the sensitive entrance to his body.  
Fraser pulled back for a second, one hand snagging the tube of creme on the table. Ray smiled, Benny's cheeks reddening as he took the tube. But he squeezed it out onto his fingers anyway and Ray lay against him, one leg spread wide to make it easier for Benny. There was a kiss for his temple and one finger slipped inside. He moaned as it twisted deeper, rubbing at him, caressing, relaxing, loosening him.  
"Please, Benny. Need you." The fingers withdrew so slowly, it was like torture. He raised himself up, sitting astride the body beneath him.  
"How?" Fingers traced his lips, his chest, settling on a nipple, squeezing, rolling it.  
"Ahh." Ray's head dropped back, delicious sensations rushing from nipples to groin. He let his own hands settle on Benny's chest, loving the hard smoothness, the only hair lower, the riotous forest of curls surrounding his cock. He touched a finger to the tip, spreading the dampness over the soft head. He felt Fraser's involuntary thrust and grinned. Fraser was his!  
"Like this, Benny?" Remembering a movie he'd seen where a woman took a guy this way, Ray raised himself above Benny's jutting cock. There was no way he could lie down for this, his abused back wouldn't take it, but this way...  
Eyes locked on Fraser's, he lowered himself, one hand on Benny's chest, the other guiding his lover's cock to his entrance. He pressed down, trying to breath deeply and relax. The pressure was intense, painful, fresh sweat breaking out all over his skin. His erection was almost gone.  
"Ray, don't. It's hurting you."  
"Don't wanna stop." Ray ground out, eyes closed, letting his weight press him down onto Benny's cock. A few inches more and he would have all of him. Suddenly, he felt his softened cock taken in warm hands, rubbed and squeezed. He looked down at Benny's hands on him and started to swell. His muscles relaxed and he slid down until his buttocks felt the brush of wiry hair.  
He leaned down for a kiss but Benny pressed his lips to Ray's eyelids, only after would he share a salty kiss.  
"Feel so big inside me." Ray gasped. He felt full, stuffed, an aching pressure that was almost pleasure.

"Ray." Fraser's hand cupped his damaged cheek. "You're killing me." Fraser's face and chest were flushed and sweaty.  
"Nice?" Ray lifted up and pressed down, drawing a gasp from Fraser.  
"Nice doesn't quite cover it. Please, Ray."  
"Whatever you say." Ray began to move, rising up until just the tip was inside, then impaling himself on his lover. As he began to move faster, so did Benny's hand on his cock. He moaned as Fraser began to thrust up, driving even deeper. And then it was as if he was on fire inside. His insides throbbing to the rubbing pressure of Benny's cock. Ray threw his head back with a scream as climax tore him apart. Dimly, he was aware of Benny's own rough shout as Ray's clenching muscles dragged his orgasm from him. Exhausted, Ray collapsed on top of Benny's still heaving chest, his semen spread stickily between them. As Fraser softened, he slipped out but his arms tightened across ray's lower back.  
"Careful, Benny." Ray flinched at the pressure on his still painful welts.  
"Sorry." Fraser's lips brushed his temple before he buried his face in the curve between Ray's neck and shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
"Never better." He waited for a smile that didn't come.  
"You don't regret this?"  
"Are you kidding? I had to seduce you." He levered himself up to look down into Benny's sleepy face. "I don't regret anything I've done with you." Fraser's concerned gaze turned tender.  
"This isn't going to be easy." Fraser's hands were stroking at his back, low down below the bandages.  
"Nothing ever is, Benny." Ray sighed, moving to lie beside his lover, one arm over his chest. "Are you thinking about her?" Fraser nodded, face turned to the window. "Could you have killed her?" Ray watched as Fraser stared into space. He knew his Mountie. He had loved her once and now he was hurting.  
"I don't know. For a moment, I wanted to." He paused, one hand stroking Ray's arm where it lay against his chest. "You were kneeling there and you looked..." He took a deep breath. "...in so much pain." His gaze finally met Ray's. "If you had died, I probably would have. I..." Ray's fingers covered his lips.  
"I'm glad it didn't turn out that way. I think I felt this way about you before she came." Fraser tilted his head at him. "I never liked her, jealous that she'd take you away, I guess. Didn't realize what it meant then." Fraser's fingers brushed very lightly against his stitches.  
"I went to your house, Ray, looked in your room for something that would tell me where you were. The picture of us on the dresser, I saw it and it was as if I had never really seen us before." His hand cupped the back of Ray's head, bringing their lips together in a sweetly passionate kiss.  
Afterward, Ray settled down for some more sleep as Benny got up and dressed for work. He closed his eyes and drifted in the warmth of the bed, his lover's scent clinging to the sheets. He smiled as he felt his ear licked. 

"Stop it, Benny. Tickles."  
"Stop what, Ray?" The voice was coming from the bathroom.  
"That was you licking me, wasn't it?"  
"No, Ray."  
"Ewwww! Diefenbaker!" He sat up, glaring at the wolf before getting up to join Benny in the bathroom. Easy indeed!


End file.
